Third Class Private Angege
by yokomeo
Summary: A big fan of the anime keroro gunsou suddenly becomes a keronian herself... But will she live her world she once lived ever again!
1. Intro

Third Class Private Angege

There was a little girl named Angel, She is a eleven year old girl living in a bad part of her town. She also loved the anime "Keroro Gunsou" She saw only 106 episodes so far waiting for someone to upload the rest on the internet.

One day she was on the internet reading fanfics. Suddenly she heard a CRASH from outside.

"Eh, what was that?" she wondered.

She was the only one awake at her home. It was 7:05 am. She ran downstairs and saw a huge UFO crashed outside in her yard. The tree that was there in her yard the UFO was perched right against

"We come to Pekopon to recruit some Pekopokjin warriors" Cried out a small figure standing at the entrance of the UFO.

Suddenly the figure sent out a blast of energy which knocked out Angel unconscious.

She woke up sometime later and found herself in room and looked up and she saw a green figure. She blinked a few times and saw it was a green frog.

"Gerogerogero" laughed the green frog. "Welcome to my HQ, Pekponjin."

She looked around the room and saw it was just a normal bedroom. "Um... You call this a HQ?"

"Don't talk back at me!!" he said sternly. "S-sorry"

"Hmm… What your name??" asked the green frog.

"Umm… Angel…" she replied nervously

"Very well, you shall now be known as Third class private Angege" the green frog told her.

"Umm… Okay…"

"Not 'Umm… Okay…' YES SIR!!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Well, I'm Keroro Gunsou the leader of the Keroro Platoon!"

_Wait don't tell me… this is… _Angel thought to herself _I-I must be dreaming!! You must just be asleep at your desk dreaming…_

She suddenly pinched herself on her arm. "OW!!" _T-this is no dream this is reality… Now I must be crazy but am I talking to Keroro Gunsou my third favorite character of my favorite anime?!_


	2. I'm a Keronian now?

Angege Santohei

Chapter two:"I'm a Keronian now?"

"So Angege Santohei… Do you notice anything different about yourself yet? De arimasu." Keroro asked her.

"No. Why?" She asked

"No reason…" Suddenly Keroro pulls out a mirror. (Completely out of nowhere.)

Angel looks into mirror and sees she is a little frog alien, herself. She was purplish blue, Her head gear was light blue, she had little ears but they look more cat ears than what some keronians have, in the place of her ear flaps she had her dark brown hair and some hair in the middle of her forehead peeking out from her head gear, and her symbol was a blue angel wing.

"I-I'm a Keronian now?" Angel thought out loud

"Gerogerogero, yes you are, and you are also a part of the Keroro Shotai now. De arimasu." He said to her.

"REALLY!?" Angel said with starry eyes.

"Yep, and I called all of platoon to meet you and make sure they help you… De arimasu."

"Hayaaaaan…"

Then suddenly Giroro comes in and sees Angel with Keroro.

"Eh? Who's this?!" Giroro asked almost as if he's yelling.

"This is Angege Santohei she's new." Keroro answered him as if he wasn't yelling at him.

"Headquarters sent her?"

"No, I recruited her, she's a pekoponjin warrior."

"How exactly how did you 'recruit' her?"

"How American pekoponjins see aliens, I 'abducted' her." Said Keroro sarcastically

"WHAT!?!" Giroro yelled

Giroro looked at Angel _she__doesn't__look__ like __she's __scared… _Giroro thought to himself

Everyone else comes for the meeting.

Keroro gets up on his stand and introduces Angel to everyone.

"Ahem, this is Angege santohei. Starting from today he is going to be apart of the platoon. De arimasu." Keroro says

"Hi!" She says as she waves.

Everyone stares at Angel blankly.

Tamama raises his hand. "What's she gonna be? A medic?" Tamama asks

"No she's not trained properly for that, she'll have to go on missions with us. De arimasu" Keroro answers.

"Then how come she's here whens she not trained…?"

"Well… De arimasu"

"WHAT!?!?" Everyone wonders. (Except for Giroro of course, he already said that.)

"B-but she looks like a normal Keronian…"

"That because Kururu Socho made a ray gun that turns pekoponjins into a Keronian. De arimasu."

"Okay Tamama since you're the one that always have lots of time you will be helping her, Okay? De arimasu." Keroro announces

"Hie. Desu." Tamama answers.

--

How did you like the second chapter? Please Review it!

Also I might be adding art of this fanfiction here yoko-meo. 


	3. Causeing Havoc

You thought I cancelled it? Didn't you? Well I didn't! Here's chapter three! BTW, I think I'll use script form just make it easier to type out.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

Private Angege chapter three: Causing havoc

Tamama: 'Now what am I going to do with her?'

Angege looked at everything excitedly wondering what was going to happen, what was going to jump out and surprise her.

Tamama: 'She looks happy though' Tamama then sighs

Angege:"Umm… So what are we going to do?"

Tamama: "Uhh… I guess I'll show you around he-- Huh?"

Tamama notices Angege have ran away

Tamama:"GWAH! Gunsou-san is gonna be SOOO mad at me!"

Tamama then walks around everywhere looking for Angege, wondering where she was, what she was destroying, what she was getting attacked by.

Then he notices her standing by door peeking though it

Tamama: "AH! Ang-cchi! "

Angege:"Shush!"

Tamama looks into the room which she's looking in, and notices it is Dororo's Garden room and he was inside it, not knowing a young keronian was watching him

Tamama: "What do you find so interesting about Doro-cchi that makes you drawn towards him?"

Angege then notices Tamama standing behind her

Angege: "Ah! I'm sorry, I won't run off next time!"

Tamama: "Heh. So… Moving on!"

Tamama shows Angege around the base abit then takes her back to Keroro.

Keroro: "You're done with already?"

Tamama: "Yes…"

Keroro: 'And I didn't even get to finish building one gunplay at least…'

Keroro: "Well then… Introduce her to Natsumi-dono and Fuyuki-Dono…"

Angege: "But how will I be able to talk to them? I don't know enough Japanese to make out even a little bit of what their saying!"

Keroro: "How come you were able to talk to us all this time?"

Angege: "Uhh…"

Keroro: "while you were knocked out we did something so you can understand us and talk in our language."

Angege: "Oh, Okay…"

End of chapter three

There it is! A bit rushed though, sorry about that! I have I huge creative block so it's hard to come up with good ideas!


End file.
